Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, an image capture method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, technology has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-93867, for example, for performing power saving control in interval shooting, since there are adverse effects such as exhaustion of the battery and a temperature rise of the image capture apparatus, when maintaining a photography standby state also for the interval time other than the time of actual photographic processing. With the technology disclosed in this Patent Document, the time of automatic power off and automatic power on is automatically set based on the value for the photographing interval.